


Vom Schicksal bestimmt

by SharpestRose



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sechzehn Jahre ist es jetzt her, sechzehn Jahre, in denen Sam nicht vergessen kann, wie Gollum ausgesehen hat, bevor er starb. Er hat diese Kreatur gehasst, das ist sicher genug, aber diesen Tod hätte Sam nicht einmal Sauron selbst gewünscht. Und dann hatte Frodo auf den Ring hinabgeschaut, der an seinem Finger glühte; deutlich sichtbar wie ein Feuer in der Finsternis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vom Schicksal bestimmt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224002) by [SharpestRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose). 



**Vom Schicksal bestimmt** (Bound)

 

Von Mary Borsellino, übersetzt von [_Cúthalion_](http://www.cuthalionsbogen.de/home.html)

 

Frodo kommt nicht ins Auenland. Er schreibt Brief auf Brief, voll von dem alten, freundlichen Sarkasmus und den seltsamen Launen, aber er kommt nicht selbst. Sam behält die Briefe, jedenfalls meistens, und er tut so, als hätte sich nichts verändert. Und wie alle Dinge in diesen Zeiten unterstützen diese weitschweifigen, liebevollen Botschaften die Lüge beinahe vollkommen. Sam kann so manche scharfe Formulierung, so manche Andeutung von Gewalt mit Leichtigkeit ignorieren. Er hat die Kunst gelernt, mit halb geschlossenen Augen zu sehen.

 _  
**  
**   
_

_  
Ein Päckchen Samen zu einem der Septembergeburtstage, harte, kleine Kügelchen, die Sam in den besten Gartenboden von Beutelsend ausgesät hat. Die Blumen, die daraus hervorwachsen, sind kriechend und stark, und sie ersticken in diesem Jahr alle anderen Blüten.  
_

 

Sechzehn Jahre ist es jetzt her, sechzehn Jahre, in denen Sam nicht vergessen kann, wie Gollum ausgesehen hat, bevor er starb. Er hat diese Kreatur gehasst, das ist sicher genug, aber diesen Tod hätte Sam nicht einmal Sauron selbst gewünscht. _Und dann hatte Frodo auf den Ring hinabgeschaut, der an seinem Finger glühte; deutlich sichtbar wie ein Feuer in der Finsternis. Er schaute darauf hinab und lachte, und Sam schloß krampfhaft die Augen._ Unsichtbarkeit wäre tausendmal besser gewesen, als den Ausdruck sehen zu müssen, den Frodos Gesicht in diesem Moment trug.

 _  
_

_Einmal hatte der kleine Pippin ein paar Blätter von diesen Blumen gegessen, und es hatte so ausgesehen, als würden sie ihn noch in der selben Nacht verlieren. Sam wird die Erinnerung daran, wie sein Sohn nach Atem rang, niemals abschütteln können. Schrille , hohe Schreie entrangen sich der Kehle des Kindes. Rosie braute einen mit Königskraut versetzten Tee und sie zwangen Pippin, eine Tasse nach der anderen zu trinken, aber es schien, als würde nichts helfen. Selbst jetzt, Jahre später, bleibt der Junge die meiste Zeit an seinen Stuhl oder ans Bett gefesselt._

 

Aber eines Tages wird Sam doch noch die Kunst erlernen, auch das zu vergessen. Er wird mit Scheuklappen durchs Leben gehen, genau wie die anderen Leute es sich selbst beigebracht haben. Seine Rosie sagt nicht ein einziges Wort darüber, deshalb glaubt Sam, dass sie wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenkt. Es ist noch nie ihre Art gewesen, auf Dingen zu beharren, die sie nicht in Ordnung bringen kann.

 

Und schließlich ist das Auenland so sicher wie schon immer, nicht wahr? Es gibt nichts, worüber die Hobbits sich Sorgen machen müssten. Reisende bringen nicht einmal mehr Neuigkeiten mit...weil niemand sie hören will. _Kriege und Morde an weit entfernten Orten._ Und wenn Sam an Frodo schreibt und ihn fragt _Warum, warum, warum all das Blut?,_ dann sind Frodos Antworten stets ruhig und vernünftig. _Wenn sie nicht sehen, wie schrecklich ich sein kann, dann werden sie mir nie gestatten, meine Macht zum Guten einzusetzen_ , schreibt er, bevor er sich höflich nach Sams Gesundheit erkundigt.

 

 _Manchmal schickt Frodo noch mehr Samen. Sam bewahrt sie in einem verschlossenen Kasten in einem der Lagerräume auf. An manchen Tagen ist er sich sicher, dass sie dort liegen und auf den Tag warten, an dem irgend ein Narr sie in die Erde steckt. Dann schüttelt er sich und vergisst diese Narretei. Es sind schließlich nur... Samen._

 

Seine Schrift ist so vertraut, schwarz auf weiß mit Schmierflecken auf den unteren Bögen. Frodo konnte seine Feder noch nie ruhig halten bei den Ypsilons und den G’s. Seine Finger bewegten sich immer schon weiter zum nächsten Buchstaben. _Wenn sie nicht sehen, wie schrecklich ich sein kann, mein lieber Sam, dann werden sie mir nie gestatten, meine Macht zum Guten einzusetzen._

 

Und genau da liegt der Hund begraben... denn Frodos Regiment ist von übergroßer Güte. Er ist gerecht und gnädig zu denen, die sich seiner Herrschaft unterwerfen. Türme mögen gefallen und Wälder bis auf den Grund zu Asche verbrannt sein, aber Frodo nimmt seine Untertanen in die Arme wie ein Vater seine gezüchtigten Kinder und lindert die Schrammen auf ihrer Haut. Sam vermutet, dass die Leute nach einer Weile vergessen, wessen Hand es war, die sie zuerst geschlagen hat. Die Leute können fast alles vergessen, wenn sie es darauf anlegen.

 _  
_

_Was immer man auch sonst über sie sagen mag, es sind wunderschöne Blumen. So farbenreich, dass es scheint, als würde das Licht aus ihnen heraussickern und sich über die Welt verbreiten... und es ist schwer, beim Anblick dieses Aufruhrs an bunter Vielfalt im Sonnenschein nicht zu lächeln. Es fällt leicht, zu vergessen, wie sie abends riechen, wenn das Licht sich verstärkt._

Das Auenland gedeiht. Die Ernten sind gut und auch die Jahreszeiten... tief im Herzen ist alles gut. Seine Kinder wachsen robust und stark heran, und Rosie ist ihnen eine feine und vernünftige Mutter. Wenn Sam halb die Augen schließt, lebt er ein wunderbares Leben, viel wunderbarer, als er es sich je erträumt hat.

 _An manchen Tagen erinnert er sich an die Jahre davor, als es in den Gärten nur Stiefmütterchen gab, Brunnenkresse und ganz gewöhnliche Rosen. Keine von ihnen war so schön wie die Blumen, die jetzt dort blühen, aber es war etwas Gutes und Süßes daran, sie zu pflücken. Ein paar in einen Topf für Herrn Frodos Studierzimmer, ein paar mit einem Band zusammengebunden, um sie abends zu den Kattuns mit hinunterzunehmen. Irgendwo in seinem Herzen, hinter seinen Augen, gehen diese Tage für immer weiter._

 

Aber wenn er die Augen öffnet, dann sieht er die kriechenden Schatten im Sonnenlicht. Elanor, die Älteste und Schönste seiner Abkömmlinge, mit ihren Augen, die so blau sind wie der Winterwind. Frodo hat ihr ihren Namen gegeben, obwohl er das Mädchen nie gesehen hat. Er schlug ihn vor in einem Brief voller Glückwünsche, der zusammen mit mehr Geld und Juwelen geschickt wurde, als Sam und Rosie sie in tausend Leben mit tausend Kindern je brauchen werden. _Elanor, die einem Huhn halb den Kopf abschneidet, um zu sehen, ob es wohl im Kreis herumrennt... und dann kichert sie und rennt weg, um irgend ein anderes Spiel zu spielen._ In den ersten paar Jahren wurden viele Kinder geboren, die ihr gleichen, mit blassen Gesichtern und einem wissenden, beinahe spöttischen Lächeln. Seitdem sind es jedes Jahr mehr geworden, und Sam fragt sich, ob eines Tages alle Hobbits so sein werden wie sie, und ob die alte Art dann vergessen sein wird.

 

 _Elanor flicht sich die Blumen ins Haar und wirbelt im Kreis herum, während Blütenblätter in weitem Bogen rings um sie her zu Boden fallen. Sie sieht schöner und lebendiger aus als alles, was Sam je gesehen hat, und er kann spüren, wie stolz Rosie ist auf ihr wundersam liebliches Kind. Die Farben der Blüten stehen ihr gut zu Gesicht und sie atmet ihren Geruch ein, als wäre er so süß wie Honig._

 

Als Sam und Rosie noch klein waren, wurde es als besonderes Fest betrachtet, ein Kätzchen vom Abfallhaufen im Stall zu ergattern, solch ein kleines Bündelchen aus grauem Fell. Alle Kinder belagerten die Frau des Stallbesitzers und erzählten flehentlich, ihre Lagerräume seien von Ratten überlaufen und eine Katze würde schrecklich dringend gebraucht. Natürlich dauerte es Monate, bis so eine Katze als Rattenfängerin irgendwie von Nutzen war, aber diese Monate waren es, die die Kinder am meisten liebten. Schälchen mit Milch vor dem Feuer, eifersüchtige Geschwister, die darum bettelten, endlich auch beim Streicheln des kleinen Tierchens an der Reihe sein zu dürfen.

 

 _An manchen Tagen ist er versucht, den Garten sich selbst zu überlassen, seinen Kindern einfach zu verbieten, ihm zu nahe zu kommen und die Hintertür fest zu verschließen. Aber das ist gegen alle Wurzeln seiner Natur, und irgendein angeborener Gärtnersinn in seinem Inneren weigert sich zu glauben, dass der Garten nie wieder so sein wird, wie er sein sollte._

Nun kümmert sich niemand mehr um die Anfallhaufen im Stall. Diese neuen, schönen Kinder haben keinen Sinn für Schoßtiere, und doch sind die Scheunen nie übermäßig voll von unerwüschten Katern oder Kätzchen. Möglicherweise haben die Kinder _doch_ ein gewisses Interesse an ihnen.

 

 _Alle anderen im Auenland sind neidisch auf den Garten von Beutelsend._

 

Elanor ist ein süßes und bezauberndes Mädchen; selbst mit fünfzehn nennt sie Sam noch ,Papa’, aber in ihrer Süße schwingt eine abstoßende Verderbtheit mit. Sie findet Vergnügen daran, ihren Geschwistern zu erzählen, dass es solche Dinge wie die Zahnfee und die Wünsche zur Wintersonnwendfeier nicht gibt – und dann macht sie eine Kehrtwende und hätschelt ihre Enttäuschung fort. In ihrer Verwirrung denken die Kinder mittlerweile, dass Schmerz und Trost aus der selben, liebenden Hand kommen. Eines Tages, wenn Tod und Vergessen die alten Zeiten in die Erinnerung zurückgedrängt haben, dann werden alle so denken.

 _Sams Kinder lieben es, wenn er über Blumen spricht. Klein-Rosie rollt sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen und lächelt zu ihm auf. „Du hörst dich immer so glücklich an, wenn du über sie redest.“ sagt sie mit einem Lispeln. Aber seine liebsten Blumen sind die, die er nachts ins Bett steckt – Rosie, die kleine Margerite und Elanor. Sie geben ihm einen Gutenachtkuss, und sein Herz ist übervoll. Er könnte niemals eine Blume hassen, nicht einmal eine, vor der er sich fürchtet._

 

Und jetzt Frodos letzter Brief. _Ich möchte, dass ihr mich besucht, du und Elanor._ Sam ist ewig dankbar, dass Frodo Rosie und seinen anderen Kindern keine Beachtung schenkt. Das gibt Sam aber auch einen traurigen Stich, denn Frodo und Rosie wären zusammen wie Zucker und Sahne gewesen. Wären die Dinge anders gelaufen, dann hätte sie ihn vielleicht dazu gebracht, mehr aus sich herauszugehen. Statt dessen sind sie nun alle mit hineingeraten, hinein in diesen schlammig-grünen Sog.

 _  
_

_Sie liebt mich, sie liebt mich nicht. singt Merry vor sich hin, während er die Blätter von einer frisch gepflückten Knospe zupft, eins nach dem anderen. Sie liebt mich! endet er mit einem triumphierenden Krähen, glücklich über das Versprechen der Blume._

 

Sam und Elanor... sie werden nicht zurückkommen. Er schaut in der grünen Abenddämmerung über die Felder, wo die Kinder ein Laufspiel spielen. All dies hat er schon einmal hinter sich gelassen bei dem Versuch, es zu retten, und er wird es wieder tun. Wenn sie Erfolg haben, werden sie wahrscheinlich sterben, und wenn ihre Stärke sie verlässt...

 _  
_

_„Du bist ein Wunder, Sam.“ sagte Frodo früher immer, wenn er mitten am Vormittag hinaus in den Garten geschlendert kam, Tinte auf der Wange und die Augen von Elbengeschichten erleuchtet. „Mein armer Garten wäre ohne dich darin ein trauriger Ort.“_

 

Sie werden nicht zurückkommen.

 

 _„Ohne dich, Herr Frodo, gäbe es für mich gar keinen Garten, in dem ich arbeiten könnte.“_

Elanor lacht mit Goldlöckchen über irgendeinen albernen Witz, und für die Dauer dieses Augenblicks ist sie so rein und schön, wie sie sein sollte. Sie ist so unberechenbar wie eine Flamme, und Sam fragt sich, ob sie sich als Freund oder als Feind erweisen wird, wenn es darauf ankommt.

  _  
„Oh, ich glaube, dieser Garten wird uns alle überleben.“_

Doch bis dahin - bis zum Ende - wird es keinen Weg geben, herauszufinden, wer auf wessen Seite steht.

 

 

##  ENDE


End file.
